galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
MVOTHT Ch 05
ARSENAL IV I stood in a deserted boarding lobby on Arsenal IV and looked as I always liked to do over the activity on the space port. Several Battle ships were there and a doyen cruisers. Center stage a new 5000 meter Dreadnought. My new orders had reached me as I visited Terra and the original Sweden. A strange feeling of truly coming home overcame me as I had seen Earth from space the first time. My ancestors had left Earth so long ago and still as I saw that blue and white marble I was certain I had never seen a more beautiful world. Some dim distant inherited memory seemed to tell me, that this was the world I really came from. Earth had beautiful oceans and the Folks of Sweden and Norway were friendly spoke even a strange but understandable form of my Nilfe. The traditional music and sights made me feel home as well and the Oceans up at Hammerfest just the right temperature. the only sour note was when I asked for a harpoon as I saw aBlue Whale and I was told that they were not hunted on Earth. What a waste, but then I swum close to one and it had a beautiful eerie song and greeted me in a strange way as I dove along. Wetmouth and I were officially engaged now. We had been on New Samoa as Mao married Cateria and visited Krabbel. Then she was called to the Science Academy were she was invited as a speaker to speak about the Snakes we had found on Quagmire Bog. Narth had returned to Narth Prime but he said he would be here on time and Har Hi did go to visit his Clan. So I had arrived all by myself an day early. I wanted to check on SHIP and the Tigershark. It turned out she was not here, or perhaps she was still kept secret and would be on a separate dock somewhere. I was told to be at 1600 hrs at the door to Docking bay 91. I heard steps and a Shiss was coming over. He wore Captains gold and while I had a hard time keeping Shiss apart I would have been able to pick that particular lizard face out of a crowd of them. It was Captain Zezz." He came to the windows and nodded "Captain." and then paid no further attention to me. I said. " Not so long ago this landing field was empty except for the mighty Hyperion. She had landed there just to bring a lowly midshipman for his third year assignment." He glanced at me from the side." So you are a Telepath, my shielding must be faulty. I was just thinking about that." "No Captain Zezz. I can't read minds, but I kept my fangs clean and my honor true just as you said!" I turned. "Oh by the white throat devils. It's you!" You have changed appearance. Female so I gather. Very attractive in a human way, but nothing beats purple scales. You should have added at least some!" He then looked around and simply hugged me." I was thinking about you ever now and then but could get no information at all." "I was a little out of reach during my last assignment, but I am sure glad I ran into you!" He let me down." So you made it, faster than anyone I know, but I knew you would make it after Stahl told me he had picked you to be Devi Captain." "He told me you did too!" "Yes I did." He shook his head not realizing how much he had adopted human mannerisms." A Captain. You made Captain! I am so proud of you!" "How's the Hyperion doing and the Crew?" "She's down there, we're leaving for a joint maneuver with the Nul. Can you believe that? I am a Shiss and now we are going with the Nul together on Patrol and some war games right at the Shiss border. Who would have thought, we have peace and now they actually applied for membership yesterday." "Does it bother you?" "You know me better than that I hope. I would be the first over that border and make those cursed White throats pay for every live of Colony 56. " "I know you but not as good as I would like, we do need to do this Mud worm hunting thing the next time we meet!" "We need to keep in contact more. We should be able to get a leave together one day." Zezz's wrist unit beeped and he sighed." I got to go, call if you can!" We shook hands and he left. I left the lobby as well The base was huge and the crews of hundreds of ships and base personnel . Like many Navy Installations, it had a concourse with the usual restaurants and shops. Making brisk business. The heated argument between a large Ensign and a green skinned Ensign caught my attention as it reminded me of Wintsun and Limbur Then I recognized the tall Ensign and the black haired girl nearby. Olia and it was indeed Limbur! So I went over to see what was going on, Most around me were of lower ranks and made respectful way. "It isn't really acceptable of officers to behave like that in the open. There are midshipmen, Cadets, Enlisted and Civilians around!" The two snapped in attention. "What seems to be the problem anyway?" Limbur said."This Hegloian claimed that a good friend of was a traitor and got hanged. I am sorry but I don't like my friends being insulted." The green Ensign said." But it is true. All Hegloia was ashamed as we heard about it. Our own Governor said he was informed about the details and that Wintsun got hanged and that this was too good for him!" Limbur almost swung at the other, despite being in attention. to the Hegloian I said."You are dismissed. Ensigns Olia and Wintsun you are with me!" Surprised they followed me and I was looking for a quiet spot, which wasn't easy in this crowded place. Finally I found a quieter spot with a few seat benches. "Sit down please!" They did looking at me ." I am Eric, or I was Eric. This is the new me! You remember me I hope!" Limbur gasped openly." You became a chick?" "Well sort of yes. It's a long story but I prefer it that way." Olia looked me up and down." Not only that, you wear Captain's Gold. Knowing you it's most likely real too!" "It is real." Limbur made a motion with his fingers to simulate scissors." Was it an accident or did you ...you know have it removed?" "I rather not discuss the details of my gender change with you right now. I have much more serious things to tell. How did Newport end for you?" "We didn't make it to the final Challenge and left. " Galmy smiled." I bet your team won!" I nodded yes my team took the trophy, but I wasn't with them. Newport is closed, Admiral Dent and Becker had their court martial and are executed. Wintsun was a traitor I am sorry to tell you that. He was the one who shot Narth in the Tractor Cat, he was the one who got us to that trap in the first place. He then sold Terran Mil tech to a Crime lord on SIN 4 . Was caught and hanged." Olia's eyes became even bigger." He did seem changed as we met him at Newport. How do you know all these details?" I pressed my lips together." I was the one who hanged him." "We went to School together, Hegloia is in the same system as Tripplestrong where I come from. We applied for the Navy together . I know his folks, decent people. I too thought he had changed but I was thinking he just grew up or something. You hanged him?" I told them as much as I could. Limbur was quiet and Olia said." So you actually did it got your own ship and made Captain. So where is your ship?" "Somewhere here on the base I assume. I haven't been told yet were the Tigershark is." An Ult Captain came and said to me."I was informed by Ensigns got in a little trouble. They are good officers. " he read my tag." Captain Olafson. I trust them and I rely on them. Whatever they did is there a way to handle it of the record?" "Captain Wonn, the altercation merely got my attention. It was nothing really worth mentioning. I merely took the Ensigns aside because they are personal friends of mine and I wanted to catch up with them." "Oh, in that case, but remember we are leaving in an hour." I said." Ah we will meet again. If you got a lift window in an hour you need your officers." He bowed."This is so! You wouldn't be that Olafson they often talk about?" "Yes that would be me." "And already Captain!" Limbur got up sighed." I guess I need to go to his parents when I get my next leave. They need to know the truth and where he is." "I send you the log book page on that and a personal note." The both saluted and followed their Captain. ________________________________________ Category:MORE VOYAGES OF THE TIGERSHARK